The invention relates to a road finisher that that can be adjusted width-wise for varying road widths, and more particularly to a road finisher that minimizes twisting and gap formation between adjustable consolidation halves, when the road finisher is adjusted to widened road widths.
Road finishers usually have a chassis having a front bucket for receiving packing material and a conveying device for conveying the packing material from the bucket to a rear spreader screw which is arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the road finisher and in front of a consolidation plank which is extendable and additionally, or only, can have parts added to it. The consolidation plank, which is connected to the chassis via pulling arms and floats on the packing material, is divided centrally in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the chassis and is provided with a device for adjusting the shoulder-centre line straight finish. The latter device serves to provide the packed material with a corresponding shoulder-centre line straight finish, i.e. a gradient towards the sides of the road.
Since the consolidation plank can only be extended to approximately twice the width of the road finisher, for greater packing widths parts are added manually to the consolidation plank accordingly. However, on the one hand this leads, under a corresponding loading of the consolidation plank, to a twisting in the region of the consolidation plank which has been extended and has attached parts added to it and, on the other hand, this can have the effect, in the front lower region where the consolidation plank is divided, that the gap between the two plank halves opens when setting the inclination of the two plank halves with respect to each other, so that packing material can penetrate into this gap, which then leads to the gap widening yet further. Both these effects lead to packing errors.
The object of the invention is to provide a road finisher in accordance, which counteracts twisting of the consolidation plank and opening of the gap between the two plank halves.